Talk:Exemplar Effects on Enhancements
Per an Iakona Board post Level Set 1 Set 2 Set 3 Set 4 1 0.05 0.022 0.3467 1 2 0.05 0.045 0.3467 1 3 0.05 0.068 0.3467 1 4 0.05 0.092 0.3467 1 5 0.05 0.116 0.3467 1 6 0.05 0.141 0.3467 1 7 0.05 0.166 0.3467 1 8 0.05 0.192 0.3467 1 9 0.05 0.219 0.3467 1 10 0.05 0.246 0.3467 1 11 0.1 0.274 0.3467 1 12 0.1 0.302 0.3467 1 13 0.1 0.331 0.3467 1 14 0.1 0.361 0.3467 1 15 0.1 0.391 0.3467 1 16 0.1 0.422 0.3467 1 17 0.1 0.454 0.3467 1 18 0.1 0.486 0.3467 1 19 0.1 0.519 0.3467 1 20 0.1 0.553 0.3467 1 21 0.2 0.587 0.3467 1 22 0.2 0.623 0.3467 1 23 0.2 0.659 0.3467 1 24 0.2 0.696 0.3467 1 25 0.2 0.733 0.3467 1 26 0.2 0.772 0.3467 1 27 0.2 0.811 0.3467 1 28 0.2 0.852 0.3467 1 29 0.2 0.893 0.3467 1 30 0.2 0.935 0.3467 1 31 0.2 0.978 0.3467 1 32 0.2 1 0.3467 1 33 0.2 1 0.3467 1 34 0.2 1 0.3467 1 35 0.2 1 0.3467 1 36 0.2 1 0.3467 1 37 0.2 1 0.3467 1 38 0.2 1 0.3467 1 39 0.2 1 0.3467 1 40 0.2 1 0.3467 1 41 0.2 1 0.3467 1 42 0.2 1 0.3467 1 43 0.2 1 0.3467 1 44 0.2 1 0.3467 1 45 0.2 1 0.3467 1 46 0.2 1 1 1 47 0.2 1 1 1 48 0.2 1 1 1 49 0.2 1 1 1 50 0.2 1 1 1 Most enhancers are scale 2, with interupts as scale 3. Scale 1 appears to be used by Mako's Quad enhancers (Ongoing thread with post by Electora) Certainly not 100$% straight forward as the article implies. Catwhoorg 21:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :"I figured out what's going on with the interrupt enhancements, though I still have no idea why it works this way. Apparently, when you exemp down to level 1-45, the base value of interrupt SOs is lowered to 34.67% instead of 40%, and then the normal degradation is applied." - Iakona, http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthreaded.php?Cat=0&Number=5560316&page=0&vc=1 . (This is in response to http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Number=5555439&bodyprev=#Post5555439 and http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=0&Number=5555368&bodyprev=#Post5555368 .) :And that's how Scale 3 is used. Except that Scale 3 isn't filled with 0.3467 on lines 1-45 any more, it's filled with 0.4150, although the post where he actually said that got pruned by the Forum Monster. It's unfortunate, because everything I wrote in "Step 1." came from it. :Iakona also said "I'll let you all figure out what these numbers actually mean, as I don't have the time to test it all out right now" when he posted that big table you quoted. Well, we know what Scales 2 and 3 do, and Scale 4 can't do anything. It sounds like Natsuki has a good bead on Scale 1's function. Corebreach 08:13, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Corebreach, I like that rewrite you did. Flows much better and logically. Catwhoorg 13:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC)